yugiohsecretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga)
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga) 遊☆戯☆王GX Author Naoyuki Kageyama (影山なおゆき) Publisher Shueisha Demographic Shōnen Genre Adventure, Fantasy Magazine V-Jump Original Run September 17, 2005 - current (Japan) Current Volumes 6 Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (遊☆戯☆王GX, Yū☆gi☆ō Jī Ekkusu) is a spinoff of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX concieved by Kazuki Takahashi and written and drawn by Naoyuki Kageyama. It has been published in Shueisha's monthly magazine V-Jump since December 2005, and was at one point running alongside another Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series, Yu-Gi-Oh! R. In the United States and Canada, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is part of the monthly Shonen Jump magazine and is printed by Viz Media. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is drawn in a style very similar to Takahashi’s, owing to the fact that the author himself worked as Takahashi’s assistant on the original manga. It follows some of the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX and their lives in Duel Academia, and offers insights into their personalities and pasts not known in the anime series. The manga follows its own original storyline. Plot Summary The manga starts off as if continuing from the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX, but then begins to take its own route. New student Judai Yuki quickly topples the dueling experts of the Duel Monsters school, Duel Academia, and makes a name for himself as an unparalleled duelist despite his dropout status as a member of the Osiris Red dormitory. However, it is revealed his two favorite cards -- Winged Kuriboh and Elemental Hero The Earth -- carry with them a sad tale that made Judai what he is today. In addition, a dueling tournament brings with it several students from the American Duel Academia, David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie. Although initially appearing friendly, the two are on the hunt for Duel Monsters Spirits, and are controlled by the malicious monster called Tragoedia, which was sealed away thousands of years ago and is out for revenge. Judai and his friends find themselves facing these two deadly foes in the final rounds of a tournament far more intense than they could ever have imagined. Meanwhile, yet more students from overseas have their eyes on Duel Academia. Cast Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Characters *Judai Yuki *Jun Manjoume *Asuka Tenjouin *Sho Marufuji *Daichi Misawa *Cronos de Medici *Ryo Marufuji *Edo Phoenix *Jim Crocodile Cook *Austin O'Brien *Amon Garam *Johan Andersen Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga) Exclusive Characters *Professor Ryuga *Seika Kohinata *Koyo Hibiki *Midori Hibiki *David Rabb *Reggie MacKenzie *Mr MacKenzie Story Daily Life Arc Main Article: Daily Life Arc *'chapters''' 001-009 In Judai's first year at Duel Academia, he meets and defeats some of the strongest duelists of his year, and makes some permanent friends. This arc introduces the main players, and has little in the way of plot. Koyo Hibiki Main Article: Koyo Hibiki Arc *'chapters' 010-015 The origin of Judai's philosophy of the 'fun duel' is revealed in this arc, where it is explained how Judai got both his current Elemental Hero deck and his ability to see Duel Monsters Spirits. They both came from a kind individual named Koyo Hibiki - a man with a terrible secret. Duel Tournament Main Article: GX Manga Duel Tournament *'chapters' 016-043 Principal Samejima announces a Duel Monsters tournament across the school, and two students arrive from the American Duel Academia to take part. However, these students work for Tragoedia, the Ka spirit who wants revenge for being sealed away thousands of years ago. The Four Overseas Duelists Main Article: Four Overseas Duelists *'chapters' 044-onwards Another tournament takes place at Duel Academia, this time a Tag Team battle featuring overseas duelists from the American Duel Academia. The mysterious headmaster, Mr MacKenzie comes with the students, and seems to be the source of Tragoedia. Volume Guide Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga)